Inkheart
Inkheart is a beautiful, long-haired, silky-furred, gentle, fierce, spunky, tiny, mystical, elegant, gentle, sweet, kind-hearted, soft-furred, thick-pelted, black-spotted, white she-cat with a black heart on her chest, a ginger patch like flames surrounding the heart, black paws, and dark, slightly mystical, blue-purple eyes. She is a warrior of LilacClan. She is a member of The 3rd Generation Prophecy. Her powers are to read Twoleg books and understand Twolegs. If she reads the books aloud, she can bring a character out of the book, and someone else goes in. She can also write unusually well for a cat, scratching stories and poems in leaves and sand. ''History; Inkkit is born to Pricklestar (then Prickletail) and Pineclaw in LilacClan. She had two brothers, Finchkit and Nettlekit. When she opens her eyes, they first blaze with the strange marking on her chest, then switch to bluish-purple. She is apprenticed to Whiteflower. She is shown to be a very quick learner. She is proud when her mother is named deputy on Rabbitstar's last breath. She is the first to greet Prickestar and Skymint when they return from the Crystal Pool. Pricklestar then changes the leader, deputy, medicine cat, and MCA lists. There are two leaders, three deputies and medicine cat, and four MCA's, which strengthen the Clan. She and her brothers receive their warrior names: Inkheart, Nettlestrike, and Finchheart. She receives her first apprentice, Snowpaw. She seems to like Pepperblaze. Snowpaw is made into a warrior, Snowshine. While out hunting with Pepperblaze, he asks her to become his mate. She accepts. While out on a walk with Pepperblaze, she is captured by a Twoleg and is shut up in a house. She manages to find an open window that the Twoleg forgot to close, but before she escaped, she grabbed a book titled ''Inkheart. After her escape, she starts reading it. She accidentally starts reading aloud and brings out Gwin, Dustfingers horned marten. She is frightened when Pepperblaze goes into the book. She starts reading aloud again and Gwin dissapears and is replaced by Pepperblaze. She is one of the cats who fights against the badgers and catches blackcough afterward. Miraculously, she recovers from her blackcough. Pricklestar is overjoyed. She later meets many of the prophecy cats, almost immediately falling in love with Darkpelt (though guilty about it because she was mates with Pepperblaze). To save Fennelkit from fading away, she sacrifices herself to Mistfang. She is read into the Battle of Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by said she-cat. Honeypaw later frees her. She returns to LilacClan after the prophecy. The day she discovers that she is expecting Pepperblaze's kits, he is murdered by Mistfang in his sleep. She is stricken with grief. She becomes very secretive about almost everything. ''Personality; Inkheart is usually very bright-minded and quite an optimist. She is generous and extremely willing to sacrifice herself for the good of others. Inkheart is also very kind and likes to make friends with other cats, even if they are from a rival Clan. After Pepperblaze's murder, she became quiet and secretive, but eventually snaps out of that phase and goes back to her usual personality. Trivia; * She is based off of the ''Inkheart trilogy, and is similar to Meggie. * She didn't love Pepperblaze as a mate, but was unable to figure out her feelings for him when he asked to be her mate. Thus, she accepted. ** While she was away during the prophecy, Inkheart figured out that she loved him as a brother. ** She did not expect to have Pepperblaze's kits. * She truly loves Darkpelt. ''Names; * Kit: Inkkit * Apprentice: Inkpaw * Warrior: Inkheart * Queen: Inkheart Family; '''Mate:' : Pepperblaze - Deceaced, verified StarClan member. : Darkpelt (future) - Living, LilacClan warrior. Kits: : Darkkit - Son; living, LilacClan kit. : Pepperkit - Son; living, LilacClan kit. : Honeykit - Son; living, LilacClan kit. : Fennelkit - Daughter; LilacClan kit. : Mistkit - Daughter; LilacClan kit. Mother: : Pricklestar - Living, LilacClan leader. Father: : Pineclaw - Living, LilacClan warrior. Brothers: : Nettlestrike - Living, LilacClan warrior. : Finchheart - Living, LilacClan warrior. : Echoshade - Living, LilacClan warrior. Sister: : Tallowsky - Living, LilacClan medicine cat apprentice. Nieces: : Springleaf - Living, LilacClan warrior. : Aspenstreak - Living, LilacClan warrior. : Splashpaw - Deceaced, verified StarClan member : Lizardscale - Living, LilacClan warrior. Nephew: : Bumblepaw - Deceaced, verified StarClan member ''Images;'' ~ Real Life Image ~ Meggie, the character she is slightly based off of Category:She-cat Category:Cats of LilacClan Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character